


The Kiss

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: D'erlanger, LAREINE, Malice Mizer, New Sodomy, Versailles (Band), X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Band, Demons, Gay, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Kamijo, a leader of the demonic tribal kingdom or Record label Sherow Artists Society, was devastated by the death of his mate in a global scheme to wipe out the demonic cult of jrockers that hide behind their fame to drain the life forces of their fans through their music. When a tribe, or boy band from the demon cult of kpoppers approaches him for help, he must face his painful past once more.





	The Kiss

Malice Mizer was on tour, the year was 2000, all of their roadies had left the band, all except Hitomi and Shoki that is. Shinji had vanished, their former drummer Gaz along with him. It was around midnight, when the door to Shoki’s dressing room was disturbed.

Slowly the door opened inch by inch, as a tanned hand reached out to push the door. Kami walked through that same door, he watched Shoki, staring as the other male slowly took off his makeup. "Trying to impress someone are you? " Kami's voice was soft, filled with an undetectable hunger as he stared at the other man. 

"And what's it to you Kami-sama? It doesn't really make sense for you to ask who am I trying to impress when I'm taking my makeup off, does it?" Shoki stared at him in return, not really understanding why Kami had said such a thing to him.

"I'm going to be very blunt with you, can I be blunt with you?" 

The younger of the two nodded in confusion, he watched the other walk closer before coming to a full stop in front of him, the smell of his perfume, a scent Shoki did not recognize, floating in the air.

"You realize that honorific makes me God right?" came the nearly shaking lust ridden voice of the older of the two.

Shoki gulped, still wiping away some of the lipstick that by now was stained against his mouth, all dark red and shining in the low light of the room. "Y-yes, why? You said you were going to be blunt..."

The way that Kami was staring at him sent shivers up and down Shoki's spine, like he was some kind of meat being prepared for the slaughter. He blinked hoping that if he opened his eyes again the look on the butterfly loving man's face would be gone. Unfortunately for him it only intensified, alongside the blush that now saw fit to plaster itself across his facial features.

Kami leaned in, as close to Shoki's face as possible, "All right then, since I can be blunt with you. You are gorgeous, the most breathtaking man I have ever seen, do not think I have not seen you changing in here, the way your breasts heave as you dip your own fingers so far into your boy pussy I can hear the juices sliding down my rock solid dick...” Shoki could feel Kami’s arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him flush against the muscular chest of the older man. “Shoki...delicious, perfect Shoki, I want to fuck you, pin you down and have you screaming my name, wrap your legs about my hips and show you how I move them...make you bend in ways you could never have thought possible... I want all of you, everything that you are, Shoki, sweet beautiful Shoki, one day I know you will be a lovely demon, even lovelier than you are now, and one like yourself needs a mate that can provide for you, take care of your more..” he reached out to grab a lock of the man’s long beautiful blonde hair, the curls dancing around his fingertips, kissing the strands in his grasp, “Intimate needs, satisfy your body in ways you have only ever dreamed of...Make you and your body sing for me as I deflower every inch of your rose emblazoned purity...” Kami’s tone was like being cascaded into the very depths of pleasure infused bliss, covered in promises and vows of eternally tender, pure, everlasting and raw love. 

“Would you like that, my dear Shoki? To writhe beneath my hands of deepest passionate desire?”

Shoki purred at the older man, eyes half lidded as he did so, “Kami-Sama...So straight forward you are...In our culture, the demonic cults within our music industry...kissing of the edges of the hair is a marriage proposal, but you know, within our tribe of Malice Mizer, which if I am being honest, I never want to leave though I know I must go forth to start my own tribe... Mana-Sama as the tribal chief must approve first...and you know how he feels about me, though I do not return his feelings, perhaps in a different life, but the one I have always loved is you, Kami-Sama...” The younger blushed darkly as he spoke, only to feel the other man’s hand on his chin, guiding him to his mouth.

Their lips were barely centimeters apart, Shoki could feel Kami’s breath against his lips...so close..

”Call me that again my little rose princess, Mana will approve or I will be forced to leave this tribe and start anew with you, I will never let him have you, my beautiful Shoki, but for right now...” 

Kami leaned ever closer, lips almost touching Shoki’s to the absolute rapture of the other man.

”Shoki, my sweet, you need to wake up. Wake up Shoki!”

——————-

With a jolt Kamijo shot upright in bed, he stared at the ceiling and frowned. He’d had the dream again, the one where Kami visited his dressing room and spoke about one day ascending to the highest honor Jrockers like them could achieve, becoming demons. Kami whispering his desire to mate with the younger man during that time, to run away together if the Chief refused to accept their love, it made his heart hurt knowing that their dreams had never been realized. He got up, pulling himself out of bed to take a shower. He’d long since stopped taking luxurious baths, his deep tub only reminding him of the times after he and Kami’s first rushed unintentionally unromantic mating in the closet of the tour bus as Gackt had awoken early....

Tbc 


End file.
